


Discovering Fan Fiction

by adi_dion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_dion/pseuds/adi_dion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina discovers the term "Swan Queen" and she's really not amused about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Fan Fiction

"Henry, dinner!"

When Henry didn't come downstairs, Regina went up to his room.

It was empty.

Sighing with frustration because he had disappeared once again, Regina's eye caught Henry's laptop on his bed.

Making sure there was no one around, she sat on the bed and checked the laptop.

She couldn't believe what she found there.

Shocked and freaked out, Regina snatched the laptop and ran downstairs.

"Okay, hang on!"

The persistent knocks on the door drove Emma insane as she went to open the door.

Without a warning, Regina burst into the house.

"Was it you?" She snapped at Emma.

Emma looked confused.

"Answer me, Miss Swan. Was it you?" Regina's voice was impatient.

"What are you talking about?"

Regina placed the laptop on the kitchen counter and showed Emma the document.

"This!"

Emma looked at the laptop for a moment.

"Wait, isn't this Henry's – "

Regina immediately cut her off.

"Just read it!"

Emma sighed and looked at the screen, reading the document carefully. She couldn't help but giggle.

Regina raised an eyebrow and walked over to Emma, hissing through her teeth.

"Excuse me, but I can't find the humor in it!"

"Swan Queen?" Emma looked at Regina. "Come on, you have to admit it's original."

Regina glared at her. She was not amused at all.

"No!"

Emma stood up and laughed.

"Someone is just making fun, ignore it."

Emma walked past her but Regina grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're the sheriff, Miss Swan. I want you to find this..." she glanced at the screen, looking at the author's name.

"... _GoldenMaster_  who wrote this dirt and have him arrested!"

Emma pulled back from Regina's grasp.

"You fired me, remember? Can't help you, sorry."

She smirked and walked into the living room.

Regina chased after her.

"Fine. Then I re-appoint you as the sheriff."

Emma shrugged.

"Sure."

Regina hissed again.

"I can't believe Henry reads this kind of abomination."

Emma laughed again, mumbling.

"I bet he thinks it's hilarious."

Regina gave Emma a warning glare as she picked up the laptop.

"If this person isn't locked up behind bars tomorrow, Miss Swan, you can forget about your badge.  _Again_."

Emma bit her lip and tried to look as serious as she could.

Without another word, Regina rushed out of the house, almost as quickly as she had barged into it just a few minutes before.


End file.
